Renesmee's Story
by miaria
Summary: Renesmee is a half vampire and a half human. What happens when one day, the calling of the blood becomes stronger, particularly from a human boy. How will Jacob react? First fanfic. R&R K for a little language
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Twilight or anything related. That is the great Stephenie Meyer's.

Renesmee Cullen sat in the darkness that she so dearly loved. Her mother and father were out hunting again and she was left alone with her thoughts. She would be starting school tomorrow and she hated the idea of it. Anything that came between her ability to spend time with her wonderful mother seemed like the worst idea in the world. She glanced out the large window that was the back of the Cullen house and sighed. It seemed to her that perhaps the world was too complicated for her young mind to comprehend. Here she was, psychically and mentally 17 years old, yet she had only seen 7 of these years. Her best friend, Jacob had been by her side her entire life, and now she wasn't sure how she felt about leaving him too. He had assured her they would be in the same classes and that he would see her as often as her father would allow him to, but she just hated the idea of being around all those… those humans.

She heard the click of the door and the soft musical voices of her parents and leapt off her bed. She could sense them coming toward her room, and though she knew she should be asleep, she remained motionless. The door slowly opened and Edward Cullen peaked in.  
"Nessie, you really should be asleep." He sighed.

'Perhaps if I don't get adequate sleep, you won't send me to school tomorrow.' She thought.

"You'll go, regardless." Edward replied.

Renesmee's mother pushed the door open all the way and smiled thoughtfully at her daughter. "You'll like school. There are so many new things to learn." She offered.

What good was learning when she already knew most everything? She looked at her father pleadingly and he shook his head laughing. "Good night, Nessie."

He closed the door then and Renesmee plopped onto the edge of her bed. She would not win this battle; that was quite clear. She wished for her best friend at that moment. More than anything, she knew he could make her laugh. That was what she dearly needed. She fell into a dreamless sleep.

Morning came much too soon for Renesmee. She woke and looked out her window. The drizzle that was a constant companion in the suburbs of Seattle soothed her nerves slightly. She shivered and got dressed quickly, least Alice offer to do it for her.

Once downstairs, she warmed slightly. She could smell him. Jacob. A huge smile crept upon her face and she felt whole again. The scene in the Cullen kitchen was a typical one. Rosalie sat glaring at Jacob with obvious disgust and Emmet sat trying to soothe her, while still managing to make fun of her. Jacob was wolfing down something that her mother had given him and her father was having a conversation with Alice. Alice looked up and smiled brightly at her niece. "Ready?" she asked her voice singing off the walls.

Renesmee moaned and nodded. Jacob waved at her then got up, and walked to her. "Hey." He whispered, his eyes warm. Renesmee smiled and touched his face, giving him an insight to her worries about school and how much she needed him. He grasped her hand and raised it to his lips and smiled.

"You'll be fine." He whispered in her palm. Shivers went down Renesmee's spine and she beamed up at the 6'7" boy who was her everything.

Edward was cleared his throat then. "We should get going, now. Come on Jacob."

Jacob stiffened and growled slightly. The whole family filed out to the garage and dispersed to their respective cars. Jasper sat next to Renesmee, calm radiating from his body and soothing his niece. Jacob sat on her other side, keeping her warm. They arrived at the high school soon and Renesmee sighed raggedly. Jasper smiled at her. "High school isn't bad. It will be fun."

"Sure, Uncle Jasper." Renesmee muttered.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, and Jacob walked towards the office attracting the attention of almost the entire student body. The high school office was dimly lit and the secretary glanced up as the family walked in. "Hello. You must be the Cullens." She stammered, obviously taken back by the attractiveness of the family.

"Yes, I'm Edward Cullen. These are my sisters Renesmee Cullen and Alice Cullen. This is Jasper and Rosalie Hale. This is Bella and Emmet Swan. They are my father's foster children." Edward smiled dazzlingly at her.

"A-alright. I have your schedules right here. And then here is a map of the school. Just come back here with any questions." She smiled and dispersed the material.

With the schedules handed out, Jacob quickly grabbed Renesmee's and compared them. "Damn." He muttered under his breath. "Well, at least we have lunch together." Jacob handed her schedule back.

They filed out of the office, and Renesmee cast one last glance at her father and mother, and then headed off to her first class. She sat down stiffly in the wooden desk and pulled out a notebook in which she began doodling. As the students began filing in Renesmee could smell their blood. It called to her and her mouth began to water. The hold that blood had on her parents was not as strong with her, but she still craved it. Her heart hammered in her small chest and she swallowed hard. She began to scribble more fiercely, poking a hole in her paper.

_Calm down, Renesmee. It will be fine. _

She swallowed again, taking a deep breath. She closed her eyes, acquainting herself with the scent of human blood. She opened them again and looked back down at her notebook.

A large dark shadow appeared over her desk, and she looked up hoping to see Jacob, but was instead greeted by a tall muscular boy with intense blue eyes. "Hey," he said grinning warmly at her. "is this seat taken?" he asked pointing at an empty desk next to her.

"No, not at all." She gestured at the empty chair and then returned her gaze to the notebook.

The wind from the open window cleared the air a little and Renesmee was able to better get a grip on herself. The boy smiled over at her and extended his hand. "I'm Mike." She briefly grasped his hand and then took it away again. A breeze wafted in again blowing Mike's scent toward her.

His scent was overwhelming, and Renesmee stiffened, the smile that had formed glued to her face. Her eyes went blank and she gasped.

"Excuse me" Renesmee said, darting from the room. She ran to the girl's bathroom. It had never been so enthralling, the scent of human blood. She gasped for air, her vampire side snarling to be let loose. She slid down the wall as the door slammed open and Alice rushed in.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own any of the Twilight series or characters. That's Stephenie Meyer's wonderful creation.

Renesmee looked up pleadingly into her aunt's beautiful amber eyes. She sat there clutching Alice's arms and gasping for air, wild tears stinging her eyes.

"W-what is happening to me?" Renesmee asked haltingly.

Alice began to speak as the door to the girls' restroom was flung open by the impatient hand of Edward Cullen.

"You can't be in here Edward! This is a _girl's _bathroom." Alice exclaimed, obviously frustrated. Edward ignored his sister, kneeling beside his daughter. He looked into her eyes and in his own were fear and worry. Renesmee sighed and placed her hand on her father's forehead, placing in him all the emotions and thoughts she had had.

Edward winced slightly at the scent that had been so strong to his daughter and grimaced as she showed him what she had wanted to do to that poor boy who had only offered a greeting to her. When Renesmee retracted her thoughts again, Edward stood, pacing.

"You did what any of us would have done. You avoided the problem before it became a problem." He said to Renesmee.

"But, I don't understand. I'm human as well. Shouldn't that side of me prevent this sort of thing from happening? I mean, sure I drink blood, but I can eat human food too. I shouldn't want his blood _so badly._

Alice's face was tight as she gazed into the future. Edward's eyes followed her as she walked toward Renesmee, a grim look upon his face.

"You won't hurt him. Not today. You should go back to class, or at least the nurses' office to explain why you ran out of the classroom so quickly. Say you were sick or something." Alice offered to her niece.

Renesmee nodded and stood, the scent of the human, Mike clearing from her head as she did. "I think I can go back now." Renesmee smiled weakly at her father, who still looked troubled, and walked out the door.

"We'll talk to Carlisle when we get home. He'll know what to do about this." Edward muttered to Alice once his daughter had left the restroom, and then he too walked out followed closely by Alice.

A/N: I realize that Alice can't technically see Renesmee's future, as she is a half breed, but it made it easier for my story that she could.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Twilight or any of the wonderful characters. Thank you Stephenie Meyer.

The rest of the day was uneventful and Renesmee was glad that she had no other classes with Mike. The mere thought that she had wanted his blood so badly made her cringe. She knew that it was wrong, yet she could not help it.

At lunch Jacob noticed she was distant and questioned her on it. Though she had never lied to Jake before, she did then saying she was fine. What would he think of her if she had told him that she was troubled over a human's blood. She knew that side of her repulsed him, but he had never been to adamant about it. But she did not want to push anything on him that she knew would be best left to discuss at home.

The ride home was silent and Renesmee sat feeling the tension from her vampire family and the slight confusion and frustration from her Jake.

They filled into the house, her mother and father giving her concerned looks as she pulled out her homework and silently worked on it. Bella had been filled in about Renesmee's "problem" when Edward had returned to class and she was just as worried as Edward.

Jacob sat across from her, glancing up from his own homework to appraise the situation and see what the problem may have been.

Renesmee, having finished her homework, got up quickly from the table she had been working at.

"I'm going hunting. I…need to right now. I'll be back." She muttered. She knew Jake would follow her to hunt. While he would rather eat human food, he had always hunted with her in his wolf form. He even pretended rather well that her sucking the blood from her prey didn't bother him at all.

True to her prediction, Jake got up as well, following her out the back door leading to the woods that surrounded their house. She took off in a run, releasing all of her nervous energy as she did so. The rush of the wind tore through her hair and she felt exhilarated as the ground flew beneath her powerful feet. She could sense a large russet wolf running behind her, but she paid him no mind. Locating a herd of elk, she turned her small body in their direction and gave her senses to her hunt.  
*************************************************************************************

Renesmee sat at the kitchen counter, Carlisle giving her a sympathetic look. He had been informed of what had happened and was pondering. Jacob sat beside her, still fully unaware of the situation. Frustration of not being in the loop radiated from his large muscular body.

Carlisle finally spoke after what seemed like an eternity.

"I wondered when this would happen. You _are _half vampire. It's only normal for you to crave human blood. In every vampire's existence, there is at least one blood that is more potent and calls stronger to us, than any other blood we smell. You aren't venomous. But you are still capable of sucking the life out of this boy. You have excellent instincts, Nessie, you just have to trust them." He looked at her and nodded. "I believe you'll be just fine. You just have to control yourself a little better than you normally would have to."

Jacob looked from Carlisle to the now blushing Renesmee. "What happened, Nessie?" he asked her softly.

She shrugged. She couldn't tell Jacob what had happened. He would hate her. She knew that he was disgusted by one side of her.

She looked over at him with pained eyes and began to reach for his forehead. He stopped her hand on its journey, and looked at her sternly.

"No. I want you to _tell _me." He said, his voice still soft, but somehow more harsh.

She sighed, glad that Carlisle had left the room by this point, but still conscious of all the other immaculate ears in her home.

"Jake. You love me, right?" she asked in a small voice. They had always admitted that they loved each other. But, the question had her on edge, just the same. She looked at her feet, which dangled delicately over the hard wood floor.

Jacob reached over and raised her face towards his. His eyes were intense with emotion, and he cradled her face between his large hands. Gently, he lowered his face to hers and whispered, "Always."

Her face went hot and she tried to look away, knowing that she didn't deserve him.

"Look at me, Renesmee." He said in that same soft voice.

She couldn't help but obey. Their eyes meet and Jacob closed the distance between them. Renesmee had never been kissed before, and as his warm lips meet hers, a thrill rose threw her, and she felt like flying. She had never known such joy as when this boy, who was her all, kissed her.

When they broke apart, she could hear her aunt Alice sighing in a slightly annoying way, which meant she had at least heard them.

Jacob looked at her face, tracing her lips with his fingers. "No matter what you do, I will always love you, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, until the day I die."

She sucked in a lung full of air and began to tell her Jake, the events of her day.

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I am a full time college student who also takes flute lessons and has like two night classes. I have had NO time. I apologize. I will try in the future to update more often. Not promising much though. Going to college is a LOT of work.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I owe this all to Stephenie Meyer

Jacob leaned back on his haunches, a concerned look on his face. Renesmee looked at the floor again. She had told him of Mike and her 'problem' and he had been wearing the same look of concern and pain on his face for the past five minutes.

"Jake?" she asked, snapping him out of his deep thoughts. He looked up at her with pained yet loving eyes. He could see the pain in her own eyes. The pain of hurting him, the pain of telling him about the one part of her that he could never fully bring himself to accept.

"I promised you, Renesmee…" he smiled and reached up to stroke her face, "My Nessie. That I would love you no matter what. And I do. I won't let you hurt this boy."

She pulled away from his touch. "You don't think I can control myself?" she asked in an acrid tone.

"That is not what I said…Renesmee…"

"No, Jacob. I _can _control this. I have been doing it all my life, and just because this boys blood is more…more _pungent _than that of any other human's blood, does not mean that I cannot control myself." Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes narrowed in anger.

"I did _not _say that you couldn't control yourself. Damn it Renesmee. Why are you always thinking that I don't believe that you are strong?"

"Jacob. I..I just think that…" she turned her head away. "I _can _do this." She whispered. Jacob shivered in his chair, and quickly got up, practically running towards the door muttering his farewells.

Alice quickly replaced Jacob's empty seat, gazing at her angered niece.

"He was only trying to help." She said tilting her head. Then there was Bella.

"Renesmee. Try to understand. Jake only wants the best for you. He also wants to be sure that no one that is innocent gets hurt. It's what he and his pack were meant to do. Protect innocent humans from us."

Renesmee frowned. "Well, he's being a mite unreasonable, don't you think?"

Bella laughed. "Good ol Jake."

Renesmee stood up then, and walked out of the room, up the stairs, and then to her own room.

Her bed, the most comforting thing in the room aside from all the things her doting mother and father had given her, gave her refuge now. She fell asleep listening intently to the wind at her window.

***

She snapped awake. Her nightmares had been full of that tempting blood, the boy Mike lying dead and empty on the ground. Jacob stood in the background, changing into a wolf, and charging at her throat.

Her breathing calmed, she turned on her side, and almost screamed when she saw a pair of eyes. Why hadn't she sensed him before?

"Jake…" she whispered, still fully aware of all the immortal ears in the house.

"Look, Renesmee. I'm sorry. It seems this thing caught me off guard. I think I always knew that you would have this problem one day. I…just wasn't ready for it."

He stroked her pale face. "Forgive me?" he whispered before kissing her gently.

In spite of herself, Renesmee felt herself nod and then smile. "Of course, my Jacob," She sat up and allowed him to pick her up and cradle her.

She could hear the faint growl of her father downstairs, and couldn't help but laugh.

"You better go, Jake. Dad's getting antsy." She kissed him softly before crawling out of his strong arms.

Jacob grumbled, but consented, leaving the same way he had come in. Through the window of course.

Renesmee sighed and turned on her side again. Tomorrow would tell her many things. Especially how Jacob would really react to her other half.

A/N: Sorry it's short. Still working out the details in my head. More to follow after my Spring Break. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So very sorry that it took me so long to update. I just couldn't make it work out in my head. Here is something. Oh, and I don't own Twilight.

The next morning dawned cloudy and rainy as always. Renesmee looked out the window and sighed. This day would be a testing one for her. She got dressed and stomped grumpily down the stairs. Edward and Bella couldn't help laughing at her small attitude. They knew that she had no desire to go to school.

Jake was sitting at the kitchen table, wolfing down eggs. Alice smiled at her and pushed a plate towards Renesmee. Though Renesmee could eat human food, the taste of it never quite satisfied her. She sighed and ate them anyway. Maybe it would make her more human today. She definitely needed that today. Jake smiled at her as she ate and rubbed her shoulder.

"Hey, Nessie. Ready for another fun filled day of school?" he grinned. Renesmee rolled her eyes at him and groaned. The entire kitchen laughed.

About an hour later, Renesmee sat in her first hour class waiting for her temptation to show up. Mike walked in and slowly, almost cautiously sat down next to her. She was ready for it today, so it wasn't so shocking when his scent wafted over to her delicate nose.

"Hey." He said, in a cautious voice. She smiled at him and he returned it tentatively.

"Sorry I ran out of here the other day. I'm sure you freaked out when I just skipped out of class as soon as you showed up. I wasn't feeling well." She said softly.

"Yeah. I will admit that I was a little freaked when you ran out. No worries though." He looked at her thoughtfully. "So, you never did tell me your name."

"Renesmee." She replied.

"Huh, that's a weird name." he smiled.

"I get that a lot." She looked down at the notebook she had been doodling on yesterday, this conversation already boring her. She felt his eyes still staring at her and looked up smiling politely.

"Do you have a last name Renesmee?" he asked, his expression inquisitive.

"Cullen." She returned her chocolate gaze back to her notebook.

"Where does the name Renesmee come from?" he asked, not at all deterred by her lack of interest in the conversation.

She sighed, annoyed. Most humans had a ridiculously short attention span and often turned their attention elsewhere. This boy seemed to have taken a rather unhealthy interest in her.

"It is a combination of my grandmother's names. Renee' and Esme. Ruh-nez-me." She returned to her notebook.

"That's cool. I wish I had some background to my name. I mean, what kind of name is Mike?" his smile was crooked. Almost the same as her father's crooked smile. She sighed again, putting her pen down.

"Mike? What is it that you want from me?" she asked, her bluntness not having any effect at all on his smile.

"Just trying to get to know the beautiful new girl." He shrugged.

Renesmee opened her mouth to say something back about his comment on her appearance, but his eyes were saved from her sharp rebuttal by the teacher walking in and starting class.

She turned her attention towards the teacher and actually took notes.

The bell rang ending the class, and to her great annoyance, Mike followed her out to her next class.

Waiting outside the door to her next class was Edward and Bella Cullen. Bella smiled at the boy following her daughter, and Edward smiled as well, though the smile didn't reach his golden eyes. Renesmee could see that he was tense, obviously reading something in Mike's mind. Renesmee gestured towards Mike and introduced him to her parents. Mike waved at the two people he thought were her siblings and then apologized to Renesmee, dismissing himself.

Renesmee looked to her parents, noting the look of annoyance that penetrated her father's eyes. Bella looked concerned at her husbands expression.

"Dad?" Renesmee asked in a voice so soft and quick that no human could've heard her. Edward snapped out of his semi-trance and he smiled at his daughter, seemingly amused.

"We'll talk about this when we get home." All three of them ducked into the classroom, Renesmee glaring at what her father was keeping to himself.

The rest of the day pased, uneventful as usual for the Cullen family. When the door closed, Edward burst into laughter at his daughter's annoyed thoughts that she was practically screaming at him.

"All I was going to tell you is that Mike fellow seems to have taken a liking to you. I was actually thinking how Jacob was going to react when he realized he had competition….again." Edward smirked and then grabbed his wife whirling her around and kissing her softly.

Alice danced into the room and smiled at the two, then turned her eyes to her perturbed niece.

"Don't worry about it, Renesmee. I don't see that he'll do anything to try to break you and Jacob up. Not that he actually knows about you two, though." She grinned, ducking her head as her niece took a playful swing at her.

Soon the house had settled into its usual routine. Bella and Edward sat contentedly together on the couch only semi-watching the T.V. Rosalie and Emmet had gone to revamp Renesmee's new car, and Alice and Jasper had gone off to hunt. Carlise worked the night shift at the local hospital and Esme was floating around doing random cleaning, as she always did. The house was always immaculately clean thanks to the scrutinizing eyes of Esme Cullen.

Renesmee had escaped to her bedroom. She was troubled slightly that the boy Mike had taken an interest in her. It was bad for him in a way that he would hopefully never know. She was also worried about Jake's temper and he would react to the news of Mike. She knew that her father had never fully gotten over his past love for her mother and would jump at the chance to rub something in his face.

As she was sitting there pondering all of this, a slight thump brought her back to the present. Grinning down at her in naught but his shorts was her Jake. She almost squealed and jumped into his arms, but at the last minute changed her mind.

"Hey Jake." She whispered touching his face, emitting the love she felt for him through that simple touch.

Jake grabbed her hand from his face and kissed her palm, sending chills through her small frame.

"Hey." He replied his eyes intense. They had always loved each other, but they had never really had this type of relationship. He leaned down towards Renesmee's face pulling her chin up towards him. Then the door flew open and Jake growled softly as Renesmee ripped herself from his grasp to face her growling father.

"So help me, _dog_…" he snarled bounding towards a glaring Jacob.

"What?" Jacob asked innocently, while still backing away from Edward.

"Can you _please _keep your thoughts to an appropriate level, while you're in my house? That is my _daughter_ you're desecrating in your filthy mind, pup!"

Renesmee rolled her eyes at her over dramatic father. "Dad…" she said, her voice having a hard warning edge to it.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, don't you _dare_ use that tone with me, young lady." His golden eyes narrowed and he lunged towards Jacob grabbing the nape of his neck and pulling him down the stairs with a protesting Renesmee. Jacob was thrown down in front of her astonished looking mother.

"Do you have any idea what this _dog_ was thinking about our daughter?" he snarled towards his wife. Jacob was actually laughing quietly on the floor as Bella stared her down at her best friend. Her gaze then turned to her husband, a look of annoyance and humor flashes across her angelic features.

"Edward…come on. Grow up. If Charlie could've heard half the things you were thinking about me when we were dating he would've shot you. Not that it would've hurt you at all, but still. Give it a rest. Jake won't cross any lines." She turned her gaze to Jake, who was sitting crossed legged on the floor where he had been thrown. Her eyes turned hard. "Right Jacob?"

Jake laughed again this time not hiding it. When Bella's look turned furious, Jake sobered up and nodded his head once. "Sure, sure." He waved up at her.

Edward slumped on the couch, his anger still evident, but dissipating some. He looked at his daughter, "He comes through the front door, and checks that we know he's here, got it?"

"Sure, sure." Renesmee responded, adopting Jacob's reassurance. Edward's eyes turned mirthful for a moment, and he looked at Jacob again. "Renesmee, did you tell Jacob how your day went?"

Jacob looked expectantly at her. She threw her hands up. "No Dad. Why don't you tell him?" she walked into the dining room and sat at the kitchen table across from Alice. Alice smiled at her, grimacing when Jacob's voice roared in anger and jealousy.

Jacob stormed into the kitchen and pulled Renesmee's chair out and turned it to face him.

"What is this?" he asked, his back bristling.

"Aw, come on Jake. It's just some human male who has raging hormones. Nothing to be worried about." She shrugged him off.

"Isn't he the one who…." His voice trailed off, his eyes filled with anger.

Renesmee looked down at her tiny feet. "Yes, Jacob. Yes he is." She looked up into his eyes and became angry herself. "I can control myself, Jacob. The fact that he is annoying me, makes it easier."

Jacob's eyes softened when he understood how hard this must be for her. He looked at her eyes, so strong, and confident, and stroked her face gently. He looked over Renesmee's shoulder at Alice and nodded. All of a sudden she was in his arms and they were outside. Her eyes turned questioning and Jacob laughed.

"I asked Alice to hold Edward for a little while. We need to talk." He turned serious, sitting her down at the edge of the forest.

"Jake, come on. Do you really think that a human boy could hold one candle to you?" she reached up and touched his face, letting him relive the day and emotions she had had.

He smiled, and grabbed her hand again, kissing it. Then he pulled her to him, kissing her deeply. Her hand wound into his hair, and she pulled herself closer to him. Then she pulled away placing a hand on his sturdy broad chest.

"I don't know if that was an apology or what, but I enjoyed it." She said, her breathing a little faster than normal. He smiled at her then looked back towards the house.

"We should get you inside, it's my turn to run the routes in La Push tonight, and you need your sleep if you're going to resist that Mike character." He said, playfully.

Renesmee hit him on the chest and they ran back towards the house hand in hand.

A/N: So, let me know what you think. I'm really very sorry it's taken me so long to get this short sorry excuse for an update, up. Reviews spark imagination ; ) Just kidding. But this is probably the last time I will update till August. Stay safe and God Bless :D


End file.
